


To Sasuke, From Naruto

by sasukestorm (CeruleanShockwave)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, SasuNaru - Freeform, for once lol, narusasunaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanShockwave/pseuds/sasukestorm
Summary: Dear bastard,I’m sure you’re wondering why I wrote you a letter, of all the things. I’m also sure you’re shocked that I’m even literate. And that I know that word. See, I’m smart; I can know brainiac stuff too!…all right, so maybe Sakura helped me with this. Damn, I can’t even lie to you in a letter!OR, Naruto writes Sasuke a love letter.





	To Sasuke, From Naruto

_To_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_#1, Uchiha Compound_

_Konoha, Fire Country – 196-0000_

_From_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_#10, Apartment Block B_

_Konoha, Fire Country – 196-0000_

Dear bastard,

I’m sure you’re wondering why I wrote you a letter, of all the things. I’m also sure you’re shocked that I’m even literate. And that I know that word. See, I’m smart; I can know brainiac stuff too!

…all right, so maybe Sakura helped me with this.  _Damn_ , I can’t even lie to you in a letter!

Now you’re rolling your eyes, murmuring something along the lines of “idiot” or “stupid”. I can’t believe I’m predicting how you’re going to read this thing – if you even are going to read it. You’ll probably toss it in the trash as soon as you see it’s from me, but whatever. I’ve started this and I’m going to finish it.

I bet I’m annoying you without saying what I want to say, so here it is. I think about you differently than I used to, I guess. More than before, which is really saying something because Sakura says I’m always thinking about you. Wow, I sound like some obsessed fangirl…

Okay, fine. So that didn’t come out very well. But this is the last piece of nice stationery I have, and I don’t want to make this paper ugly by scratching something out. So I’m leaving that.

You remember the time we kissed, right? It was crazy weird, and I was so disgusted. I thought I’d have nightmares about it. And, well, I did dream about it – just not the way I’d thought. I couldn’t seem to forget the softness of your lips on mine and the smooth texture of your stupid bangs tickling my nose. I couldn’t seem to forget the curve of your nose and your harsh breaths of shock at the sudden kiss. I dreamed night after night about that kiss, until one day, when you’d run off to Orochimaru, and suddenly the dream changed.

I was kissing you, and it wasn’t like the kiss we had in class. We had our eyes closed, and I was holding you, and I could only think about how  _happy_ I was with you, how lucky I was to have you. Your hands were in my hair and you were kissing me too, kissing me back with just as much passion as I was giving to you. It was something out of a fairy-tale wedding, and that’s when I realised… I wanted that with you.

More than just teammates who hated each other, more than just best friends – and with  _you_? With Sasuke, the guy I’d hated and looked up to – and though I didn’t know it yet,  _loved_  – since day one? It’s a little more believable than you think, I suppose. Since, you know, I ended up falling for your stupid ass. Your stupid, perfect, round, sexy ass.

…on second thought, ignore that.

So, I just checked the stupid book about letter formats that I borrowed from the library (I thought you might like a properly written one since you’re so pedantic – I learned that one myself!), and apparently this is too many paragraphs. And the language is too informal. Whatever, I don’t care. I guess it’s better to be who I am and say what I want to say in my way; it wouldn’t be a letter from  _me_ otherwise.

Yeah, anyway. I’ve already rambled on enough, writing a goddamn  _love letter_. Me, Naruto Uzumaki, writing a love letter! Never thought I’d see the day. Well, Sakura said I should write a poem because when you’re confessing to someone, apparently you should write them poetry. I don’t know how to write poetry. That’s a given. But I’m going to share this small rhyme I took an hour to think of, so yeah.

_Right now we’re best friends,_

_But I wish we were husbands._

Yes, it’s weird. Ignore it if you like. Ignore this whole letter if you like. But just… if you  _have_ read this to the end, give me an answer, okay? Just a simple “No” would be totally fine. Yeah, I’ll stop here.

Much love (I guess this is appropriate seeing as I’m signing off a  _love letter_ ),

Your Naruto

P.S: You taste like tomatoes. I hate tomatoes, but somehow I like the way you taste. You make me feel weird like that. Stupid bastard.


End file.
